The Game
by magicalistic77
Summary: Four teenagers start playing The Game, but three of them disappear. Read to find out what happens to the last one...


**The Game**

How will YOU play?

In the small country of Rhyon Chan, there once lived four friends: Conny, Cody, Hailey, and Victoria. There were a few other people, but they aren't really important until later. Some people aren't important to this story at all, and so therefore will not be mentioned, but be assured that there were not just four people living in said country.

Now in this country, it was always the tradition of the teenagers (those who were age 13-19) to begin The Game on Hawkale Day, Rhyon Chan's "4th of July", if you will. The Game was a game, actually. It was started about four centuries ago, when children didn't have the entertainment of the twenty-first century. It has continued since, and every child of Rhyon Chan looks forward to the day when they can finally play.

It is played like this: Groups of four people are given a "puzzle" of some sorts, which they are to solve. To challenge the players, various people "vanish" for a week, making it slightly harder to play if a team member is missing, when they might have had an idea for a solution. Each puzzle is presented at the end of four weeks, along with its solution, by each group, and The Game is adjourned until the next year.

The Game always has a leader, both to make sure that teams are playing fairly and to devise the puzzles. The Adult Gaming Enterprise (or AGE, for short) chose this year's leader to be Alisha Marie. She was a stunning girl, with long black hair and dark eyes, but rumors had followed her throughout her life that she was cruel in private. No one had ever proved any of them yet, but people remember rumors, and they were sure that the puzzles this year were going to be extra difficult. The younger ones trembled, not taking care to hide their fear, but the older groups put on a brave face and said to themselves that no puzzle was too difficult for them.

The day finally came when they all met on The Grounds (the edge of the city by the forest) and were welcomed to the 421st Game. Hailey, Conny, Cody, and Victoria had all grouped together and were handed a puzzle by Derrek Wade, Alisha's assistant. They found a spot particularly near the forest, where they could lean against the supple trees and think. They each studied the puzzle, but at first, no one could make sense of it. It said:

"The word has seven letters. It preceded God. It is greater than God. It is more evil than the devil. All poor people have it. Wealthy people need it. If you eat it, you will die."

"She couldn't have given us a more difficult riddle," said Conny.

"It shouldn't take too long to eliminate all the seven-letter words in the dictionary," exclaimed Victoria sarcastically. "There can't be _that_ many, right?"

"Is there anything greater than God?" asked Cody. "I didn't know there was."

"And what could be more evil than the devil?" Hailey wondered.

They sat for over two hours listing all the seven-letter words they could think of, and eliminating each one by one. Finally Cody called it quits and suggested they come back again next week with clearer thoughts. "And don't forget—come with more seven-letter words."

The next week, however, Cody did not appear. However, the other group members were not worried about him, because his name was on the "Vanished" list. When they were seated in their usual favorite spot, they each brought out a list of seven-letter words. Conny had brought a highlighter, and when they eliminated a word, she highlighted it. They only got through a quarter of the list, however, before they were tired and distracted. One by one, they gave up and left for home.

The next week, they expected to see Cody again, but he did not come. Neither did Victoria. Cody's name was not on the "Vanished" list, but Victoria's was. Conny fretted and worried because Cody was not there (Conny was Cody's girlfriend). Hailey worried a little too, but not as much as Conny. "Maybe he's sick," she suggested. But Conny only frowned and shook her head. "Something is not right. He hasn't been answering his cell phone, and his parents don't know where he is."

Unfortunately, they were both too distracted to work, worrying over Cody. They were only able to get through another few words before Conny decided to leave for home, leaving Hailey alone.

The week after, no one showed up except for Hailey. Neither Victoria nor Cody was on the list, but Conny was. It concerned Hailey much more, because this time, she was alone.

After waiting for some time, she decided that the last of her friends had disappeared. She was concerned, because no one had ever had their entire team disappear before. And besides, the disappearing people usually returned.

She turned and left for the forest, all the while aware that Alisha's eyes were on her, watching her every move. It made her feel extremely uncomfortable. Ever since they were children, Hailey had never trusted Alisha, and as each of her friends went missing, it made her even more distrustful of her.

Suddenly she stopped. Someone was following closely behind her, making no effort to disguise their approach. Whirling, she found herself face-to-face with Derrek. Confusion dispersed in her mind; Derrek was Alisha's minion, obeying her every order, catering to her every whim. Why would Derrek be following her?

Derrek smiled at her warmly. "Sorry if I scared you. Can I walk with you?"

Hailey's distrust was instantly dispelled as she looked up into his eyes, his warm brown eyes that seemed to have a light shining behind them. In that instant that they made eye contact, she felt something pass through her, like electricity, and both of them stepped back a little, as though the shock had forced them back. She knew she liked him then, so she nodded her head, and silently they continued on the path.

Derrek seemed interested in making casual conversation, however, and he asked her why she had left. She launched into a long explanation of how her friends had disappeared over the last few weeks, and how she thought it unusual that they had never returned, unlike years previous when people who were taken had always come back. She also explained that she was concerned that her whole team had vanished, because no whole team had ever been taken before. Hailey talked so much that it took her some time to realize that Derrek had melted into the surroundings and was nowhere to be seen. She called his name a few times, but there was no answer.

Suddenly something from behind seized her around the torso and put a hand over her mouth. She struggled as best as she could, but despite the thin appearance of the arms of her captor, he was strong. He spoke to her, and to her horror she realized it was Derrek.

"Hailey, hold still, please! I'm sorry about this, but I have to kidnap you. Just trust me and do as I say, okay?"

Despite every instinct rushing through her head to fight, her heart overpowered the desire. Derrek slowly dragged her backward, grabbed a rope, and tied her hands in front of her.

Speaking softly, he apologized again. "I'm really, really sorry about all of this, but you have to trust me. When we walk, I want you to watch your feet so that you don't trip over anything. I'll try to warn you ahead of time, but I probably can't warn you about all the roots or rocks you could trip over."

She was confused and scared. "Why are you doing this? Why did you say that you _have_ to kidnap me?"

There was an uncomfortable silence, and then he answered quietly. "Alisha ordered me to." Without another word, he began tugging on the rope, begging her forward.

They walked through the forest for hours. Derrek hardly spoke to Hailey as he led her, except he would sometimes warn her of a large root or rock obstructing the path. The sun was fast approaching the horizon when Hailey spotted a large, looming castle with what seemed a village behind it. With good reason, Hailey shivered at the terrible sight of the castle walls and gates and towers. As they got closer and closer, her sense of foreboding increased. The darkening sky only served to enhance the frightening appearance of the whole thing.

"What place is this?" she asked in a horrified whisper, not intending to get an answer, but Derrek spoke.

"Alisha's 'kingdom'", he said in an almost bitter tone. "The people who live and work here are the Old and New Rebels. They believe that Alisha's governing policies are better than those of Rhyon Chan.

Surprised, Hailey asked, "You mean that this is out of the borders of Rhyon Chan? Does anyone know that this exists?"

Derrek shook his head. "Besides you, me, and Alisha, no one in our country knows. Alisha feigns citizenship and loyalty in Rhyon Chan, but it's all a sham. I'm sorry to say that I once shared her visions, but now…" He fell silent as they approached the guarded gates. Several guards, Hailey noted, were employed to man them, and she knew that escape would be impossible at this point. She had thought about it while walking with Derrek, but he had begged her not to run before they had traveled far, and so that had ended most thoughts of escape.

"Derrek!" one of the guards called. "How are ya?"

Derrek smiled a thin smile. "It was a long journey, Marcus."

The guard's eyes widened as he spotted Hailey, who was half-hidden by Derrek. "So that is the girl! You did bring her! Alisha will certainly be pleased." Suddenly he grinned widely. "I am pleased as well."

Derrek glared at him and moved protectively in front of her. "She'll be well-protected, Marcus. Don't make me report you for misconduct…or worse."

Huffing, the guard turned to unlock the gate to allow Derrek and his prisoner through. Hailey was shaking as they walked through it, both from fear and disgust.

As she entered the rock-carved greenish throne room, Hailey's shakiness increased. Alisha sat on her throne, awaiting Derrek to bring her forward. When they were within six feet of Alisha, he knelt and bowed before her. Hailey, however, stayed standing, defying Alisha.

Alisha's lips were displaying a cruel smile. "Don't you have manners, Hailey? In my world, we bow before royalty."

"This isn't my world. I won't do it." She stood defiantly before the cruel monarch.

Derrek's head snapped up; he looked fearfully at Hailey. "Do as she says!" he whispered frantically.

Reluctantly, she knelt down. "That's better," said Alisha. "Now, Derrek, I am counting on you to teach her all the rest of the proper manners of my kingdom. You know what will happen if you fail. But she cannot stay up here. She will have to be imprisoned in the Lower Level."

He seemed disappointed, but Hailey wasn't sure she could trust him anymore. He was scared to death of Alisha, or so it seemed, and he had kidnapped her. But he had promised to protect her…She reserved judgment for the moment.

"You are to treat her with the utmost contempt. Do not show any compassion, no matter how many times she screams," she instructed Derrek. Her voice was steely and devoid of emotion. "Do you understand me?"

"Yes, Mistress. The girl is obviously your enemy, and should be treated as such," said Derrek. In truth, he was actually purposely barring the emotion from his voice, for how could he act so cruelly to a girl he loved? He wanted her to love him with all the passion of the world, but the instant he touched her with torture, her heart would turn against him.

Alisha stopped suddenly and looked at Derrek. The expression on her face was curious, thoughtful, concerned. "I have your word on this?" Something in her eyes told him that her head did not trust him, though her heart was clearly offered to him. He did not want it; he knew her contempt, and hated her for it, though to save Hailey, he had to betray nothing. So he nodded slowly, to make sure she understood that the lie he knew was truth to her.

She smiled with true feeling at him, happy that he was obeying her every order. He returned the smile, mustering every muscle he needed to fake it. At the end of the hall, they went separate ways: Derrek went left to the elevator, where he could access the dungeons and torture chambers; Alisha went right to the long hallway that led to her bedroom.

As Derrek rode down in the quiet elevator, he thought of Hailey: red hair, eyes that often changed from green to blue, a beautiful, wide smile. He knew that somehow, he had to protect her from Alisha's cruelty, but to play both sides would be a dangerous game. He knew that Alisha would want proof of injury, that she would come personally down to see how Derrek had afflicted Hailey. Physical torture would not be enough, though. A mental breakdown was essential to her plans as well. With a heavy heart, he walked from the elevator to her cell, her cold and dark cell that Alisha had specifically ordered for her.

When he unlocked the door, he heard a little scuffle. He looked up to find Hailey withered in the farthest corner. He could clearly see the fear in her eyes, eyes that had become dark green. "Stay back," she whispered.

He tried walking toward her, but she only receded further. "I'm a friend," he pleaded. "Please, Hailey, trust me."

At the sound of her name, she straightened up. "You say my name differently," she said quietly.

"How?" he asked.

"Like you care about me. Like you _love_ me."

Derrek felt chilled that she could recognize it in his voice; what if Alisha sensed it? At the same time, his heart was rejoicing that she could hear it; it would make it harder if he had to admit it out loud.

"Derrek?" she ventured quickly, as though she were furtively testing cold water. "Can I ask something of you?"

"Yes, Hailey, anything."

"Please don't love me. I know Alisha; if she found out, she would replace you with someone as heartless as she. As crazy as this is, I care about you; I love you, even. I don't want you to go." With those words, she folded into herself. Derrek, refusing to accept her request to not love her, walked over to her and embraced her. "Anything but that," he murmured, holding her to him.

Hailey pulled away and sat on the single bed. "What did she send you for down here?" she inquired, looking at the floor. Derrek knew that she already knew the answer, because without waiting for an answer, she responded to her own question. "I know what she will be looking for: rope burns and chafing on my wrists and ankles, whip marks on my back, and an occasional cut from a blade. She expects you to hurt me as best and as much as you can."

Derrek nodded and swallowed, for he could not lie to her.

She continued. "Eventually, she will tire of me, and she will have you kill me, to prove that you really love her."

With his mouth open, Derrek gaped at her. How could she know Alisha's final goal?

Seeming as though she read his mind, she whispered, "I've had terrible nightmares during the entire Game. Each of them was the same: Alisha kidnapped me, and then forced you to torture and to kill me. Sometimes I've found that my dreams are prophetic, and I knew this was one of them. "

Derrek nodded again, solemnly and slowly. "I'm sorry, Hailey. But I will not let her kill you."

Hailey looked straight into his eyes. "But you can't stop the torture. Let's get it over with."

Five hours later, Alisha visited her one and only prisoner's room. Derrek had recounted every detail of the "session", as she preferred to call it; how Hailey had tried valiantly not to scream, but failed; her every flinch from the whip; her struggles not to cry. Now she had to see the result for herself.

From just the small window in the door, she observed several things: her prisoner's face was tear-streaked, her body had bruises and scratches, and her wrists were red and covered in welts. At the moment, she was sleeping, laid out flat on the small bed.

What she could not observe is that Hailey was dreaming and reliving the experience, most especially the moment when Derrek had flatly refused to do any more.

He had dropped to his knees and whispered, "No. I can't…I just can't. You have to be in so much pain…"

It broke Hailey's heart to see him break down, but she knew that it had to continue. "Derrek—just do it and close your eyes. Really, it doesn't hurt that much."

He shuddered on the floor for a few seconds, then got up and did it for another hour. By that time, he was exhausted, and she was barely conscious. Her brain was shutting down to block all the various harsh signals it was receiving. Derrek ended up carrying her back to her cell.

The last thing Hailey remembered was Derrek kissing her lightly on the top of her head and saying, "Sleep, my princess. I'm so sorry I hurt you." Drained, she had succumbed to the darkness that was overcastting her mind.

Alisha entered the cell quietly, but she shook Hailey awake roughly when she had approached her. "Get up!" she shouted. Hailey stirred feebly, and to her horror realized that Alisha was paying a visit.

"So," Alisha began, "I see that my most faithful servant has performed duties expected of him. He did an excellent job, too," she remarked, running her finger down a particularly nasty cut that was still bleeding slightly, which caused Hailey to flinch. Alisha laughed cruelly.

"I also have some very good news. Derrek has agreed to rule as king with me. We will be married in June." She smiled contentedly, like the cat that had swallowed the canary.

Obviously, this was not good news to Hailey. Her stomach folded in as though she had been punched, and the sickly pain from all of her injuries intensified so that she nearly passed out. Had Derrek been playing with her emotions, toying with her heart? Had all his talk been nothing?

Alisha had watched as Hailey's face drained of color and her body bent in half. "Wait—you thought he loved you?" Alisha laughed still more cruelly. "Did you think that this was some tragic love story where the hero comes and saves you from me? Well, whatever you thought, it's wrong. He loves me, and me alone."

Finally, Alisha turned to go. "Derrek will be down later, checking on your injuries," she said as she left the cell.

Feeling overwhelmed, Hailey collapsed on the bed and fell asleep again.

_Crrreeeaaaakkkk_. The door squeaked as it opened, and Hailey was interrupted from sleep yet again.

"Are you awake, Hailey?"

It was Derrek. She rolled over to face the door. "Yes, I am now."

Derrek started. "Oh geez, did I wake you up? I'm so sorry."

"It's okay. Your fiancée did the same, so what does it matter?"

Confusion showed itself plainly on his face. "I don't…who are you talking about?"

Now it was Hailey's turn to be confused. "You're engaged to Alisha, right?"

Suddenly Derrek understood. "Hailey! Don't tell me that you fell for that one!" he laughed. "No, I'm not. She's just trying to break you down. Whatever she tells you about the relationship between her and me, don't believe it. She has this idea that I love her, and she believes her fantasies will turn into realities. No matter how many times I try to convince her otherwise, she always replies with the same thing: 'You'll love me someday.' No, I love _you_. Don't you dare forget it."

He crossed the small room and sat next to her on the bed. "How are you? I am really sorry that I had to put you through all that. Your face…is permanently burned into my memory."

She shrugged lightly. "I'm holding up. I guess I'm just really sore."

Derrek stared down at her arms and legs. "Oh, my gosh. Did I really do all that?"

"It's okay; I understand what you had to do…"

"No, no, no. I shouldn't have done it. I should have found some way to keep you from it. You must be in so much pain now…" He took her hand and stroked it. "Promise me that you'll let me find a way to make it up, please."

Hailey sighed. "I promise."

"Good." He smiled. "I'm going to let you sleep for a while now." He went out, brought a blanket back in, and covered her tenderly with it. "Sleep well, love."

"Hailey! Hailey! Wake up!" Derrek shouted. He was shaking her excitedly, willing her to wake up. She finally did, sleepily opening her eyes.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a worried look on her face.

Derrek was bouncing around the room. "Nothing's wrong!" he cried. "Alisha's dance is tonight, and she's inviting you! I want you to come with me!"

Confusion was very apparent on Hailey's face. "Let me get this straight. She's invited _me_?"

He nodded happily. "And I want you to be my date. Isn't it cool?"

Hailey smiled, but her smile quickly faded as she realized she had nothing to wear. Derrek seemed to read her mind, and added that Alisha had also arranged for three of her servants to dress her up. Then Hailey smiled, a real smile, and kissed Derrek. He turned a bright red, and cleared his throat several times, but she knew that he was happy.

Later that day, he came down again to escort her upstairs to a bedroom, where three maidservants were indeed waiting. When he left, they immediately set to work bathing every inch of her, combing and styling her hair, and applying every kind of lotion and perfume. Then they brought out her dress, and it was so beautiful that she was almost afraid to wear it. It was a light purple color, with sequins cascading down the skirt. The bodice wrapped around and tied like a corset in the back and was also covered in sequins. Her hair was curled into tight ringlets, and her makeup was applied carefully. When Derrek returned, he stared at her in astonishment.

"Almost too beautiful," he said. Derrek himself looked like a god. His short dark hair was slicked down, and he was wearing a black shirt with black pants, which enhanced his dark hair and brown eyes. Hailey's heart was beating very fast as she stared at him and he stared back.

Derrek then reached forward and took her hand. "Let's go," he murmured, and he escorted her out and through various hallways until they reached the ballroom. There, many hundreds of people were already dancing their way into the night. Alisha stood prominently before the crowd, in a sparkling dress that had a full skirt propped by hoops underneath and that was decorated with at least a hundred diamonds. But Derrek wasn't paying attention to Alisha. Instead, all his focus was diverted to Hailey.

"Let's dance," he said, and whirled her onto the dance floor.

Several hours of dancing passed, most of them with Derrek. Hailey was extremely content to dance only with him, but as custom dictated in Alisha's world, he had to dance with other girls as well, including Alisha. Each time Alisha danced with Derrek, triumph showed in her face. But every time Derrek made his way back to Hailey, the look of triumph was replaced by a dark, brooding look. It did not enhance her face; rather, it made her look like an ugly raven.

At midnight, most of the dancers had left, yet the musicians played on. At the end of the last song, Derrek pulled her close and whispered, "Come with me." He took her hand and led her through the French doors, which led through to the garden.

Hailey glanced over her shoulder. Alisha was watching them, and she was about to mention this to Derrek, but as she turned her head, Derrek was kneeling in front of her.

"What…" she began, but Derrek put his finger over his lips, telling her to be silent.

"Hailey, I know we're both too young, but I want you to promise me something for the future." He pulled a small ring out of his front pocket. "Marry me."

She stood there for a moment, shocked by his proposal. She never expected to be married to Derrek, but she loved him with all her heart, and nodded. "The minute I turn eighteen," she said.

He smiled. "Anything for you." Then they shared one long, passionate kiss as he slipped the ring on her finger.

Suddenly, Derrek yanked her back into him, and just as he yelled, "No, Alisha!" something came horribly close to hitting her on the back of the head. She spun around, still clutched in Derrek's arms, and came face-to-face with Alisha. Alisha had a wooden weapon in her gloved hands and looked demented.

"So this is how my most faithful servant repays me!" she spat. "He gets engaged to the Enemy!"

He pushed Hailey behind him, shielding her from Alisha. "Look, it's not your job to decide who I can marry."

Alisha was furious at Derrek's response. "Guards!" she screamed. "Take this girl and imprison her on Death Row. She will die in the morning."

Filled with anger, Derrek rose to Hailey's defense immediately. He snatched Alisha's weapon, and as the guards approached, he beat each and every one into unconsciousness. Unfortunately, this had left Hailey partially unprotected, and more guards approached from behind. They snatched her, and despite her resistance, they dragged her off. "No!" Derrek cried. He tried to follow, but Alisha held him back. "You will be there tomorrow to kill her. And then you will realize that your love for her was foolish and in vain, stupid boy," she shouted.

Hailey shivered in the corner of her newest cell—Alisha had refused to give her any comforts back—and despaired of the next morning. She was sentenced to die, and she would not see Derrek until tomorrow, and then it would be too late. Alisha had also left the method of execution undecided, which left Hailey to contemplate with horror the thousand ways Alisha could order Derrek to kill her.

Suddenly she heard quick, light footsteps. Hailey's senses went on full alert, even though she knew that it was too early for Alisha to arrive.

"Hailey?"

She gasped—Derrek was standing just outside the cell door made up of thin bars. She stood and walked up to him. "How?" she asked.

His answer was a kiss shared between the bars of her prison. Then he broke away and grabbed her hand. "Look at you. Your dress is torn. Hailey, I'm so sorry for everything tonight. But I've found a way for you to be saved, if we hurry. I just can't let you die, because I can't live without you." Reaching into his pocket, he pulled out a key to unlock her door. He did it as quietly as possible, and as soon as it was open, he pulled her out and started running.

"Quickly! You'll have to change your clothes soon, though!" Derrek called behind him. It was true; running in the dress was difficult for Hailey, because it put her in danger of tripping.

They ran through corridors, up stairs, and across great rooms until they reached an oak door. Derrek pointed at it, panting. "You'll find some clothes in there. Try to hurry." She nodded, and then entered the room. When she turned on the light, she found several shirts and pairs of jeans that were lying on the floor, neatly folded. Without looking too closely, she chose a decent shirt and jean and pulled them on as quickly as she could. She also grabbed a pair of tennis shoes and socks, because she had a feeling that they would be doing a lot of running.

When she emerged, Derrek surprised her by announcing that they would be riding horses, because he figured that Alisha would soon figure out that he and Hailey were both gone, and put two and two together. He told her that in order for her to be safe, they had to quickly get back to Rhyon Chan and tell one of the ruling Elders the whole story. All this would have to be done before Alisha discovered that they had disappeared and was able to also make a trip to Rhyon Chan.

They made their way as quietly as possible to the stables, where two horses had already been put aside. Derrek first helped Hailey on her horse, and then mounted his own.

They rode long and hard into the dark night, the only sound being the constant thud of the horses' hooves against the forest floor. The moon shone eerily above, and somehow was a constant reminder to Hailey that she was still in danger.

Finally, they rode triumphantly out of the forest, and for now, out of danger. Derrek suddenly halted her, though, when he spotted three figures moving up toward them.

"Wait here," was all he said, and he cautiously approached them. He spoke to the tallest one first, and then the other two. Suddenly they all went running towards her. Her horse moved around and pawed the ground nervously. She stared in puzzlement until moonlight flashed on their faces for the briefest second—but that one second was enough.

"Conny! Cody! Victoria!" she cried. It was them—they were alive! Her heart felt so relieved from the burden of worry. Jumping down from her horse, she began to run back at them. They all converged and fell into a hugging heap. All pain from her bruises was forgotten as she embraced them all. Derrek stood off to the side until Conny pulled him into the group.

Reality returned soon, though, and Derrek quickly explained that they would hear the entire story if they came with him to Elder Fabio's, who was the most prominent leader, and told their story as well.

They ran to the Common Square, and Derrek pointed at the Elder's house as he walked up to it.

"Elder Fabio! Elder Fabio!" he shouted as he pounded relentlessly on the door. Suddenly the door opened and there stood an unusually young man looking very grumpy. "Derrek!" he exclaimed. "What in the name of heaven are you doing at this hour?"

"Can we come in? We have something important to tell you."

"We?" Elder Fabio looked around Derrek and saw the other four standing behind him. He sighed, and then opened the door fully. "All right, if it really is important."

They all traipsed in, and the Elder instructed them to sit around his chair. He shut the door behind them all, came over, and sat down. "Now, what is so important that you have to wake me in the middle of the night?"

Looking at each other, they were at first unsure who should begin the story. Finally, Hailey spoke up. She told the Elder everything: about the Game, about her friends' disappearances, about her own kidnapping and imprisonment (Derrek looked very uncomfortable at this point), about her death sentence, about her rescue, and finally about Alisha. Then Cody began the story about his own and the others' kidnappings. Apparently, Derrek had been over to their houses, invited them out for a walk or a treat at the market, and when they least expected it, he had overpowered them. He then walked them into the forest and imprisoned them in a small clubhouse that was actually stocked with food and water. Alisha wasn't planning on killing them, just Hailey. The night that he rescued Hailey, he had ridden out to the clubhouse and let them free, giving them the chance to walk back to the country.

When Cody finished talking, the sun was creeping over the horizon. Elder Fabio sat back and heaved a long sigh. "As strange as these events are, I believe you. I have been growing suspicious of Alisha of late, and now this explains everything. We'll have to do something about it, but I hardly know what yet. I will have to consult with the other Elders, and we will decide."

Suddenly Derrek jumped up and looked out the window. "Oh crap," he said.

"What's the matter?" Hailey asked, getting up and standing beside him.

He pointed. "The cavalry's here."

Alisha and several men were riding up to the Common Square. Alisha looked furious.

Elder Fabio got up to look out the window as well. "Well, this presents a slight problem."

Derrek nodded. "Hailey's still in danger. Look, do you have a place to hide?"

"Yes. If you hurry, you can make it to the basement. I want you all to go down there, and I will lock the door so that Alisha cannot enter."

As fast as they could, they did as instructed. Elder Fabio was just pulling the key out of the lock when Alisha knocked on his door. Calmly, he went and answered it.

"Alisha, welcome."

Alisha tossed her head. "Elder, I have something to discuss with you."

"Doesn't everybody this morning…" the Elder muttered.

"Excuse me?" asked Alisha.

"Nothing, nothing…Now why don't you come in?"

She crossed the threshold smartly, and as soon as the Elder shut the door, she began. "I have reason to believe that Derrek, Hailey, and those other three are involved in some plot against this country."

Conny, who was listening at the basement door, gasped. "She's trying to throw it on us!" she whispered to the others.

The Elder feigned surprise. "Oh? This sounds serious. What evidence do you have?"

Suddenly Alisha faltered. "What?"

"I asked about your evidence. You can't accuse people without substantial proof, can you?"

Stuttering, Alisha hastily tried to backtrack. "W-w-what I meant to say was that I only suspected them, Elder. Of course I will have to collect evidence, but…"

The Elder shook his head. "You do not have and will not have any evidence at all. In fact, it is you who has tried to rebel against this country by creating your own country and housing Old and New Rebels."

"This is a lie, Elder! I am the most loyal citizen in Rhyon Chan!" But her face told the real story.

"I'm afraid that Derrek and the other four were here before you, and I'm afraid that their story is far more credible than your own. Their stories corroborate, and yours does not." He sighed. "Why did you do it, Alisha? Why would you try to harm an innocent girl?"

Alisha broke down in heavy, convincing tears. "I was jealous of her! She was so perfect, and somehow I knew that Derrek's loyalty was elsewhere, so I plotted to kill her in hopes that he would love me!"

Elder Fabio was not convinced by her tears. "All of this is a serious offense, Alisha. It may mean a long while in prison, or even death." He pulled out a cell phone and made a call. Within five minutes, Alisha had been arrested, and Elder Fabio unlocked the basement door to let the five out.

"Thank you, Elder," said Hailey. She embraced him, and the others followed suit. Then they left out into the glorious sunrise.

"Wait a second!" cried Conny. All the others turned around. "I know the answer to the riddle!" she said excitedly. "_Nothing_! _Nothing_ preceded or is greater than God! Poor people have _nothing_; wealthy people need _nothing_. And _nothing_ is more evil than the devil, except maybe Alisha."

Everyone laughed.

THE END


End file.
